The Cabal
by Darman Sejuk
Summary: Humanity is more then they appear. Add M rating for strong language in later chapters. Reviews welcome.
1. Time Line

The Cabal

By Darman Sejuk

Disclaimer: The author of this story does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

Time Line

2054- After years of silence the Order 'The Seers of the Throne' waged a war across the Earth to destroy all other orders in place of their own.

2060-After 6 long years the five orders that comprise the Coalition of the Mage finally defeated the Seers of the Throne. The war while still kept secret from the sleeps of the world still cost the lives of many mages of all the orders.

2062-As the effects of what was to become the greatest mage war in history began to fade several cabals of mages composed of a mix of orders began to form a more organized alliance of mages built upon the trust the orders gained from working together in the war. They came to call it The Coalition of Mages.

2067-With the continued growth of the Coalition, the mages affiliated with the Free Council apply their knowledge towards advancing humanities space exploration programs. with the possibility of increased resources from the different planets in the solar system the other orders begin funding the programs.

2069-Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on Luna, on the 100th anniversary of the first lunar landing. With the first colony of humanity developing the call for colonists grew exponentially.

2075-As the colonies on Luna grew and became self sustaining humanity turned its eyes towards The Red planet. Plans are delayed for automated ships to deploy and terraform the planet to allow for easier colonization.

2103-After several decades the process of transforming the red planet into a world that could allow humanity to live on the surface is completed and the first colony is founded.

2140-an incident with a few remnants of the Seers of the Throne Order forced the Coalition to fabricate a false identity as an intelligence agency that serves as the research and investigation arms of the Systems Alliance.

2148-A facility hidden in the wastes of the Promethei Planum is discovered. Many of the orders members travel to the location to learn the secrets of the ancient outpost. Thanks to the skills of the Free Council order the information is quickly translated and the identification of a then unknown element was discovered. It was called "Element Zero".

2149-Complete translation of the 'Prothean Archive' was not possible when several data storage systems failed from old age. Though the rest of humanity doesn't realize it, the Technical specialists of the Free Council manage to transcribe much of the data before being lost. One of the barely recovered records stated that their race was hunted down and exterminated by a great enemy. With the warning about a possible threat existing somewhere in the galaxy the Systems Alliance uses the knowledge to find and activate a massive device trapped in ice just outside the orbit of Pluto.

2150-While the systems Alliance began the process of building a massive fleet to combat the great threat that was forewarned in the Archive the five great orders begin the plan to secretly infiltrate and enhance the System Alliance to improve the abilities of the sleepers. As an entire generation of mages join the Alliance from soldier to civilian contractor the general abilities begin to grow.

2151-The Systems Alliance begins plans for the construction of a massive station that would house the combined government of the Earths nations along with the colonies currently founded and future ones. The Collation of Mage orders see this as an opportunity to create the biggest Sanctum for all mages.

2156-Arcturus Station is completed and made the capital of the Systems Alliance and the secret prime Sanctum of the Coalition of Mages.

2157-Members of the Coalition stationed on the colony of Shanxi report an attack by an unknown force when exploring beyond the Shanxi Relay. Knowing that the Coalition couldn't keep this secret they quickly alerted the Systems Alliance of the development. Despite the numerical superiority of the attacking aliens the collection of cabals that called Shanxi home and the many mages that served as the local fleet and ground forces used their arcane abilities to out maneuver and survive conflicts between the two forces for several months before the Citadel Council thanks to the STG took notice that the Turians we're deploying forces beyond the space of the citadel and any ships that came back were severely damaged.

2158-NOW


	2. First Meetings

The Cabal

By Darman Sejuk

Disclaimer: The author of this story does not, in any way, profit from the story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s).

First Meetings

- Arcturus Station-Mages council chambers-

"SILENCE!"

With that one word the collection mages that compromised the Coalition of Mages' leading council. The debate that had been holding up the council for several hours now was both simple and vitally important: what to do about the invaders from beyond the relay.

From a far corner of the chamber a question that had been on the minds of all the collected mages was voiced, "Could these invaders be the connected the Great Enemy?"

In response to the question another mage stood up to be noticed by the assembly. "As far as we can tell these beings are not a part of the Great Enemy." With that most of the mages let out a collective sigh. "Instead from what information has been procured from their computer it would seem that this species is known for attacking younger races and enslaving them under the guise of protecting the greater good. If what we have gleaned is correct then it is likely that the other major races don't know about the events that are transpiring on Shanxi. If not for the quick thinking of the Guardian of the Veil mages stationed on Shanxi then these Turians would most likely know all they need to mount an assault on the entire Systems Alliance."

At their mention the resident members of the Guardian of the Veil beamed with pride that the actions of their order were successful.

"As it is, intercepted communications from between the ground forces and the ships in orbit indicate that they believe Shanxi is our home world. This includes believing that the peace keeping force that was stationed nearby was all that represented our fleet."

A member of the Silver Ladder order brought a new wrinkle to the attention of the Council that made everyone worry. "Would these other races step in if we brought out whole fleet to bare?"

As a greater debate over the need to worry about being outnumbered a Free council member stood up drawing the attention of the members. "We believe that if the Asari learn about our conflict with the Turians they will send a negotiator to try and end the war." When he finished the council was preparing to start a new debate about who to send to meet the Asari representative when another Free Council and Mysterium mage stood up together.

That fact alone was enough to grab the attention of everyone in the room. These two mages were cloaked in the uniform of the Archives, a special cabal that was dedicated to preserving and recovering any lost information from the event that had come to be known as the 'Fall of the Orders'. The Free council member motioned for the Mysterium member to speak. "We believe that the Asari have knowledge of us already.". That one sentence stopped everything. For them, the idea that an alien race might know of the Mages was a terror that hadn't been conceived when there was no surviving record of any encounter thus far.

Acting quickly to stem the outrage that was surly building with that knowledge the speaker of the meeting stated loudly, "I'll inform the Prime Minister of this possibility and ordering one of our stealth frigates to pass through the relay and notify us when an Asari ship arrives. When they come I want us prepared for anything."

* * *

-Citadel Station-Council Chambers-

"What do you mean you refuse to answer my questions!" Snarled the normally calm and peaceful Matriarch of the Asari, Councilor Tevos. "You have spent the last 2 months telling us that you didn't have any information as to why a portion of your fleet has disappeared, and know you have the gall to just now say that your REFUSE to tell us!"

"Simple. This is still a matter being handled by our peacekeeping force. As per the Citadel charter, ahem" Councilor Sparatus, the representative of the Turian Hierarchy cleared his throat as he lifted his arm and activated him Omni-tool "Article 14 section 5 sub-section 7 of the Citadel Charter states that any matters deemed as a possible threat will be handled by the prevailing species that serves as the military arm of the Citadel Council until the threat has been neutralized for the safety of the galaxy." He read off before lifting his eyes from the screen to stare at the Asari member of the council for a second with a smirk before continuing with. "In short it means that until the matter is handled, it is a matter that will be dealt with by the Turians and will not be interfered with by the other species of the Citadel."

Councilor Tevos stood there with a look on her face that was a cross between murderous rage and disbelief. After a moment she took a deep breath before saying, "We both know that law only pertains to preventing civilian interference in a military matter. Anything that requires the deployment of the Turian fleet is a concern of the 'Entire' Citadel Council. Not for you to hide your actions."

Watching the argument was the Councilor of the Salarian Union, Councilor Valern. While the Asari and Turian councilor continued to squabble with each other he opened his Omni-tool with a flick of his wrist before stating, "Would it have something to do with attacking a species and invading their home world?" Even for a Salarian the smug look was clearly evident on his face at the conflicting expressions on his councilor counterparts.

Tevos was the first to respond. "THEY DID WHAT!" she practically screeched while turning from the calm Salarian to the Turian that was too busy recoiling from the high pitch of the Asari to respond.

As Sparatus shook his head to clear the last of the residual effects from the noise from his head he spied a look at the source just before being launched up into the air by a biotic field.

The numerous guards situated around the chamber where the meeting was being held was caught be surprise when one of the three councilors they were assigned to protect was attacked and threatened by one of the other councilors. The differing species that comprised the guards were the same ones that were represented on the council which caused some chaos when their first instinct was to protect their own councilor. The Salarian guards were mainly left stunned while watching their Turian and Asari counterparts attack each other attempting to rush to the support of their respective charge.

Normally such a commotion would draw the attention of anybody nearby but the councilors of the Citadel for were essentially oblivious to anything other than their current if heated conversation. As Valern watched from the side, as Tevos spun the Turian councilor upside down her boitics started to flare to increasing levels that blinded any that looked directly at her. After a few moment where even Valern started to worry about an explosion the light began to fade as Councilor Tevos of the Asari Republic began to reign in her boitics. While she was venting light out of every pore of her body councilor Sparatus had been floating right in front of her with a clear view at the rather obvious indication as to how close he had pushed her towards losing the fabled control that the Matriarchs of the Asari held.

After a moment where Tevos looked at Sparatus with a look that suggested that she wanted to reduce his existence to his baser elements in the most painful way possible, she dropped him. Without even checking to see if he had been harmed from the fall she started towards the entrance of the chambers. As she passed the conflict that had erupted between the guards she gave a comment that startled everyone in the room, "children, their all children!". Seeing that their charge was safe the Turian guards stopped fighting and returned to their station around the chambers. When Sparatus managed to return to his feet he tossed a question across the echoing chamber that could be heard in every corner and by every person there. "Where are you going?".

As Tevos reached the elevators that lead to the presidium ring of the citadel and by extension her peoples embassy she turned around to give the Turian a piercing reply, "To fix this mess you started and you better hope that they don't want your head on a platter or I might just oblige them. Also when this is resolved we'll be talking about the other 'client' races that you have." Before walking into the elevator and descending the tower.

As the atmosphere in the council chambers cooled off Sparatus turned to confront the Salarian that started the incident when he realized that he was alone on the council stand.

* * *

-Citadel Station-Councilor Tevos' private office-

After explaining the reason for the call to the Council of Matriarchs on Thessia, and after being ask some very unusual questions like 'has it been confirmed that they are called human?' or 'Do you have samples of their speech?'. Tevos waited for the response on the vote of how to handle this latest situation that the Turians had instigated once again. As she waited, she pulled up the information that Valern had transferred over to her concerning not only the call she was waiting for but also the future of a newly space faring race that gained the ire of the Citadels peacekeepers explored their curiosity. She stopped for a moment to reaffirm what she had know about the Turians role in the galaxy that she had learned all too well when she joined the Council all those years ago, that they are nothing more than bullies on a short leash.

As she read the information she began to worry, even though this race was young they managed to fight off several assaults by the Turians on the ground calling for more forces but also cost considerable number of resources in the form of the famed fleet. With that knowledge Tevos understood why the Turians were so reluctant to spread the news. this species managed to poke a hole in the Turians pride, something that hadn't happened since the Krogan Rebellions. the information on the biology was more startling with how species looked compared to the Asari, if not for the different skin pigments and the tufts of fur in place of a crest you could mistake them for Asari.

After a few minutes her terminal started to pulse with a tone that indicated that the call was over a secured line that connected directly to the Matriarchs. 'Huh, that was fast' bounced around in her mind as she answered the call. When she accepted the call she was surprised to find that only one of the Matriarch was present on the other end of the call. Before Tevos could open her mouth Matriarch Lidanya if her memory was correct spoke. "Its decided that the Asari will aid the Humans."

That one sentence was enough to stun Tevos. For the Matriarchs the make a decision this quickly was unprecedented, to make that decision was just downright strange. Knowing that the next question could make the difference with that decision Tevos voiced it, "Who are you sending?'.

Lidanya gave a small smile confirming that it was good that she wanted to know other than the general Asari who would just accept it without question. "Matriarch Benezia.". Those two words caused a wave of relief to pass over Tevos, Benezia was known as the best for contacting warring families and finding a common ground between the different groups. While going over the possibility of Matriarch Benezia solving the problem in her mind she almost missed the last thing Lidanya said before ending the call. ""Order the Turians to vacate the System."

* * *

-Citadel Station-Councilor Sparatus' office-

"Primarch. They are not happy." Was all that needed saying by Councilor Sparatus to the leader of the Turian Hierarchy.

Abrudas Sarcuras the Primarch of the Turian Hierarchy just gave a tired sigh before replying. "Well of course they're not happy. It's never a concern of the Asari or the Salarians when we are able to bring the younger races under heel quick. Usually just the excuse that we encountered a hostile race that needed to be reeducated was enough after we sanctioned anyone that could have known the truth of our first encounters."

Sparatus looked uneasy at the prospect of the fact that it might come out that almost all of the client races under their rule were conquered for no real reason other than territory and resources, it's what always made him nervous about the Batarians. "You don't understand, Tevos almost lost control when she found out. It was as if we has attacked an Asari colony and not some no name species beyond a relay. I've already received and order from the Asari that we are too clear out our forces, leave any and all prisoners behind and wait for an envoy their sending to defuse the situation. From what I hear Matriarch Benezia is one of their best."

After hearing the name of the Asari, Abrudas suddenly had a gleam in his eye that made the instinctive parts of Sparatus' mind scream about running and finding a good tree to hide in. After a deep chuckle that reaffirmed the desire to run in his mind the Primarch gave one last comment before ending the call. "We'll withdraw our troops, but I'm sure that after the meeting the Asari will be on our side of the encounter."

When several seconds had passed after the call had ended Sparatus uttered a well used phrase by all Turians "My the Spirits Protect Us.".

* * *

-Citadel Station-Councilor Valern's office-

"The Asari didn't know, just as you predicted." councilor Valern spoke while talking with the Dalatrass that had originally given him the information and the order to release the small lead if the subject was brought up.

The Dalatrass on the other end of the line looked thoughtful for a moment before replying with, "We will need to obtain more samples. The Turians don't seem to understand how the Humans are able to fight the way they are even with the helmet footage that shows the demise of their soldiers. We need to watch them, usually a species has already been ground down and incorporated into the Turian Hierarchy before we find out about it. For this race to keep going after this long could be a sign that the Turians are losing their edge and need to be replaced. Maybe this new species once they've grown a bit. Asari wanting exclusive access to Humans is troubling, why send Matriarch Benezia? What do they know?"

Valern was left gasping at what the Dalatrass so blatantly voiced as the call ended. As he sat down at his desk his mind started to formulate hot the galaxy would grow with the incorporation of this new species.

-comments-

Here is chapter two of the story. 'The Cabal' will primarily be over the first contact of the humans and mages with the outside galaxy. I might write a story with Shepard latter on.

I don't have much experience with the Werewolf or Vampire aspects of the World of Darkness game so I don't know if I'm going to include them later.

I will also be writing codex Entries to help fleash out the 'The Cabal' universe. They will be posted in their own story so check my page for the link. I'll update those when I come up with them so their update might be faster or slower than the update for the main story.

If anyone wants their own OC character in the story then write up a profile on them and send it to me. I'll try to work it in.


End file.
